Best of kat williams and kevin hart
TV Show from kevin hart: Blues clues (american tv show) (all additional characters voices by: kevin hart and kat williams) blues clues uk (all characters from the uk voices by: kevin hart and kat williams) Kevin Darnell Hart1 (born July 6, 1979)2 is an American comedian, actor and producer. Born and raised in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Hart began his career by winning several amateur comedy competitions at clubs throughout New England, culminating in his first real break in 2001 when he was cast by Judd Apatow for a recurring role on the TV series Undeclared. The series lasted only one season, but he soon landed other roles in films such as Paper Soldiers (2002), Scary Movie 3 (2003), Soul Plane (2004), In the Mix(2005), and Little Fockers (2010). Hart's comedic reputation continued to grow with the release of his first stand-up album, I'm a Grown Little Man (2008), and performances in the films Think Like a Man (2012), Grudge Match (2013), Ride Along (2014) and its sequel Ride Along 2 (2016), About Last Night (2014), Get Hard (2015), Central Intelligence (2016), The Secret Life of Pets (2016), Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017), Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017), and Night School (2018). He also released four more comedy albums, Seriously Funny in 2010, Laugh at My Pain in 2011, Let Me Explain in 2013, and What Now? in 2016. In 2015, Time Magazine named Hart one of the 100 most influential people in the world on the annual Time 100 list.3He starred as himself in the lead role of Real Husbands of Hollywood.4 Contents * 1Early life * 2Career ** 2.1Stand-up ** 2.2Film and television roles *** 2.2.1Upcoming projects ** 2.3Hosting and subsequent controversy ** 2.4Music ** 2.5Modeling * 3Influences * 4Personal life ** 4.1Family Relationships ** 4.2Divorce ** 4.3Marriage ** 4.4Earnings ** 4.5Legal issues * 5Filmography ** 5.1Film ** 5.2Television ** 5.3Music videos * 6Bibliography * 7Awards and nominations * 8References * 9External links Early life Hart was born on July 6, 1979, in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.2 He was raised in a single-parent household by his mother, Nancy Hart,2 who was a systems analyst for the Office of Student Registration and Financial Services at University of Pennsylvania.1 He has one older brother, Robert.1 His father, Henry Witherspoon,5 a cocaine addict, was in and out of jail throughout most of Kevin's childhood, and Kevin used humor as a way to cope with his troubled family life.2 After graduating from George Washington High School, Hart briefly attended the Community College of Philadelphia and moved to New York City.678 He then moved to Brockton, Massachusetts, and found work as a shoe salesman.8 He began pursuing a career in stand-up comedy after performing at an amateur night at a club in Philadelphia.9 Career Stand-up Hart's first gig was at The Laff House in Philadelphia under the name of Lil Kev, which did not go well.10 His career suffered a slow start, as he was booed off stage several times, once even having a piece of chicken thrown at him.11 After those initial unsuccessful shows, Hart began entering comedy competitions throughout Massachusetts and audience receptions of his performances eventually improved.8 It took time for Hart to develop a unique comedic style. After an early period of attempting to imitate comedians like Chris Tucker, he found his own rhythm by delving into his insecurities and life experiences. "Because of what I do, it has to be an open book," he has said. "But right now this is a book that is being written."11 Hart's comedy tours began in 2009 with his act titled I'm a Grown Little Man, followed by Seriously Funny in 2010, Laugh at My Pain in 2011, and Let Me Explain in 2013, the later two of which were also released as features in movie theaters.10 Hart grossed over $15 million from "Laugh at My Pain", making it one of the year's top-selling comedy tours.[citation needed] Hart also has a game available through iTunes called "Little Jumpman". His Facebook page, Twitter account, and YouTube channel are all connected to and accessible through this app.12 Most overseas fans of Hart discovered him on YouTube, as well.13 On April 9, 2015, Hart embarked on a comedy world tour titled the What Now? Tour at the AT&T Center in San Antonio, which concluded on August 7, 2016, at the Columbus Civic Center in Columbus, Georgia. On July 16, 2015, Universal Pictures announced that Kevin Hart: What Now?, a stand-up comedy film featuring a performance of Kevin Hart's What Now? Tour, would be theatrically released in the United States on October 14, 2016.14 The show was filmed live on August 30, 2015, in front of 53,000 people, at Philadelphia's Lincoln Financial Field.1516 Film and television roles Hart came to prominence from his guest appearance in Undeclared. He made his film debut in the film Paper Soldiers. Hart then gained further recognition from his other films such as the Scary Movie franchise, Soul Plane, The 40-Year-Old Virgin, Death at a Funeral, and Little Fockers.[citation needed] He turned down a role in the 2008 film Tropic Thunder''because the character is gay, citing his own "insecurities".17 Kevin Hart with director Charles M. Robinson, October 2009 He played Doug in the film ''The Five-Year Engagement (2012) and appeared in Think Like a Man which was a box office success. He also appeared in the sequel. He had a cameo as himself in This Is the End. In 2013, Hart played a boxing promoter in Grudge Match and appeared in Exit Strategy as Mannequin Head Man. He also appeared in 35 and Ticking. In 2014, Hart starred as Ben in Ride Along, opposite Ice Cube.18 The film received generally negative reviews from critics, but was a major box office success.1920 Hart returned in the sequel, Ride Along 2, which was released on January 15, 2016.2122 In 2013, Hart co-created Real Husbands of Hollywood with Chris Spencer. The show follows Hart along with other married celebrities (each playing a comical fictionalized version of themselves) within the series including: Boris Kodjoe, Nelly, Duane Martin, J.B. Smoove, Nick Cannon, and Robin Thicke. Thicke didn't return for the second season due to his music career, though Hart has stated that the door is open for Thicke to return.23 The series is intentionally filmed in a style similar to Bravo's The Real Housewives. Episodes often hinge on the "real" Kevin Hart's desperately unsuccessful attempts to climb Hollywood's celebrity social ladder (which always backfire in humiliating ways), and the character's barely-hidden jealousy of his more successful celebrity friends. A sneak peek was shown as a segment during the 2012 BET Awards and the official promo was released in October 2012.24 In 2015, Hart starred in the films Get Hard with Will Ferrell and The Wedding Ringer. In 2016, he starred in the movies Central Intelligence with Dwayne Johnson and The Secret Life of Pets2526 In 2017, he starred in the movies Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, in a voice role, and Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle with Jack Black, Karen Gillan, and retaming again with Johnson.2728 In 2018, he produced his first film under his production company HartBeat Productions, Night School.29 In October 2018, it was announced that through his production company, he has signed a first-look deal with Nickelodeon. Under the deal, Hart and his HartBeat Productions banner will develop and produce live-action, scripted kids content for the network. Hart also has a first-look film deal with Universal Studios.30 In 2019, Hart's film The Upside, his first headlining role in a drama, was theatrically released. It also starred Bryan Cranston and Nicole Kidman.31 Upcoming projects In 2019, Hart will be appearing in sequels to The Secret Life of Pets 2 and Jumanji 3.3233 As of October 2016, Hart is set to portray Santa Claus in Dashing Through the Snow, a planned 2017 Disney Christmas-themed film.3435 In October 2018, Chris Rock will direct Hart in a movie based on an original idea by the both of them. The film will be written by Black-ish Yamara Taylor and the film will revolve around a stay at home dad who raises the kids while his star CEO wife serves as the breadwinner. The man finds himself in emotional and public turmoil when his wife kicks him to the curb, and they engage in a bitter divorce and custody battle.36 Kevin Hart with Dwayne Johnsonand German rapper Albert Trovato in Berlin, Germany, June 2016 Hosting and subsequent controversy In addition to acting, Hart has also hosted various ceremonies. Hart first hosted the 2011 BET Awards.37 Hart then hosted the 2012 MTV Video Music Awards.38 His longtime friend Judd Apatow, the director who gave him his first big on-screen break in the TV series Undeclared, was the one who recommended him for the gig.39 Hart hopes that this will project him further into a side career as an emcee, stating, "Hopefully after MTV, of course we're talking Emmys, Oscars, whatever."10 He has hosted three episodes of Saturday Night Live.4041 In 2015, Hart hosted the Comedy Central Roast of Justin Bieber.42 In 2016, Hart co-hosted the 2016 MTV Movie Awards with Dwayne Johnson.43 On December 4, 2018, Hart was announced as the host of the 91st Academy Awards, but on December 6 he stepped down as host in response to public criticism of several alleged homophobic tweets from 2010 and 2011, including tweets in which he used "gay" and "fag" pejoratively and another in which he said he would break a dollhouse over his son’s head if he were caught playing with it.44454647 Hart characterized the protest as non-constructive and stated "If you don’t believe people change, grow as they get older, I don’t know what to tell you". On December 7, he tweeted an apology to the LGBTQ community following criticism that he did not issue one the previous day.48 On January 3, 2019, Hart announced he was going to reconsider stepping down as host, after openly lesbian comedian Ellen DeGeneres, who has hosted the Academy Awards multiple times, expressed support for Hart to do so and said she telephoned the Academy to ask if Hart would be able to reverse his decision if he wished and, according to DeGeneres, the Academy said he would be able to do so.49 On January 8, after a backlash for what was perceived as his insincere apology, Kevin Hart announced that he won't be hosting the Academy Awards.50 Music As Chocolate Droppa, his alias, he signed to Motown Records and released Kevin Hart: What Now? (The Mixtape Presents Chocolate Droppa), the soundtrack to his stand-up film of the same name.51 He released the singles "Push It On Me" featuring Trey Songz and "Baller Alert" with Migos & T.I.52 Modeling In 2017, Kevin Hart and Tommy John appeared in an underwear commercial for Macy's.53 Influences Hart has cited as comedy inspirations Bill Cosby, Chris Rock, Eddie Murphy, George Carlin, Jerry Seinfeld, Dave Chappelle, Richard Pryor, Patrice O'neal, and Keith Robinson.5455 Personal life Family Relationships Hart's relationship with his father improved after the latter recovered from his addiction. Hart said, "My dad said I was supposed to be on drugs. I was like, 'Dad, shut up', but then I thought about it, and it was stupid, but it made sense. He was saying that basically he was my example to never go down that road."10 Hart also talks about his mother in his stand-up routine, portraying her as a loving, yet intimidating woman. She died from cancer in 2007.1056 Divorce Kevin and Torrei Hart filed for divorce in February 2010, citing irreconcilable differences. Hart requested joint custody57 of their two children, a daughter and a son.58 The divorce was finalized in November 2011.59 Marriage On August 18, 2014, Hart proposed to Eniko Parrish.60 They married on August 13, 2016, near Santa Barbara, California.61 Their son was born in 2017.62 On December 15, 2017, Hart publicly admitted to having cheated on his wife while she was pregnant with their son.63 Earnings Hart earned an estimated $32.5 million in 2017.64 Legal issues Hart was arrested on April 14, 2013, on suspicion of drunk driving after his black Mercedes nearly collided with a tanker truck on a Southern California freeway. Hart failed a field sobriety test and was booked for misdemeanor DUI.65 On August 5, 2013, Hart was sentenced to three years of probation after pleading no contest to one count of driving under the influence of alcohol.66 Filmography Film Television Music videos Bibliography * Awards and nominations Micah Sierra "Katt" Williams123 (born September 2, 1971)14 is an American Emmy-award winning stand-up comedian, actor, rapper,5 singer, and voice actor. He had a role as Money Mike in Friday After Next, had a stint on Wild 'n Out, portrayed Bobby Shaw in My Wife and Kids, provided the voice of A Pimp Named Slickback in The Boondocks, Seamus in Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, and portrayed Lord Have Mercy in Norbit. In 2008, he voiced himself in the video game Grand Theft Auto IV. Contents * 1Early life * 2Career ** 2.1Stand-up career ** 2.2Film and television career ** 2.3Music career * 3Incidents at live shows * 4Legal issues * 5Personal life * 6Awards and nominations * 7Filmography * 8Television * 9Discography * 10References * 11External links Early lifeedit Williams was born Micah Sierra Williams on September 2, 1971 in Cincinnati, Ohio. He was raised in Dayton, Ohio.4 Williams emancipated himself from his parents at the age of 13, moved to Florida, and supported himself as a street vendor.67 Careeredit Stand-up careeredit Williams started performing comedy in his Cincinnati neighborhood, Evanston.89 Williams honed his comic delivery by performing his routine in clubs nationwide, from Oklahoma to Oakland. By 1999, Katt had become an established comic, appearing on stage at the likes of The Improv, The Comedy Club, The Icehouse and The Hollywood Park Casino. Most notably he appeared on BET's Comic View as Katt "In the Hat" Williams.89 Williams starred in his first comedy special in 2006 entitled Katt Williams: Live: Let a Playa Play. His second & first HBO stand-up special was 2006's The Pimp Chronicles, Pt. 1, with his comedy piece "This Shit Right Here Nigga, This Shit Right Here Nigga".8 In 2007 Williams was offered a movie/standup which he entitled American Hustle. The film had critical success and established Williams as a mainstream comedian.810 In 2008 Williams released his second HBO comedy special entitled It's Pimpin' Pimpin', with Williams doing more Political standup.11 In 2012, after a four-year haitus, Williams returned to stand up in his third HBO comedy special, entitled Kattpacalypse.12 On December 3, 2012, Williams announced the end of his stand-up comedy career, a day after a bizarre incident in Seattle, Washington that landed him in jail.13 However, just 3 days later, Williams announced he was coming out of retirement.14 As of late 2013, Williams was on his "Growth Spurt" Tour.15 On August 16, 2014, Williams returned with a new HBO special titled Katt Williams: Priceless: Afterlife, which was directed by Spike Lee.1617 On September 3, 2015, during an interview, Williams would announce and describe the name of his new upcoming tour entitled "Conspiracy Theory" stating, "The conspiracy conversation is a conversation that we are all familiar with. We know that there are conspiracies out there, but this is a conversation that encompasses a lot of things that aren't being discussed other places. That's the basis for all conspiracy theories: the fact that there is hidden information out there, and how our process changes about things that we thought we used to know. We all, at some point, if we're are at a certain age, we grew up thinking Pluto was a planet. This is probably going to go down as one of my finest works, just because it's a collection of forbidden topics that we can't seem to get answered. I am one of the rare urban public officials. Part of my guarantee in my ticket price is that I'm going to be talking about what we are talking about now, and discussing from now to the next time we see me again. This is the open discussion that we've had since 2003. This is what it is about."1819 In 2018, Katt Williams released a new stand up special on Netflix, shot in Jacksonville, Florida, titled Great America.20 Film and television careeredit In 2002, Williams made his acting debut on NYPD Blue. He gained notoriety on Wild 'n Out, in which he appeared for several seasons.89 Williams also appeared in the official music video for Wild 'n Out colleague Nick Cannon's single 'Gigolo' in 2003. In 2007, he provided the voice of A Pimp Named Slickback in The Boondocks; he plays himself as an on-stage stand-up comedian in Grand Theft Auto IV performing several routines, including an abbreviated version of one of his routines from Katt Williams: American Hustle; and Williams has appeared in several episodes of My Wife and Kids as character Bobby Shaw. He was also the roastmaster of the Comedy Central Roast of Flavor Flav.89 Williams has also played supporting characters in films, such as First Sunday and Norbit, but is more widely recognized for his character Money Mike in Friday After Next.89 Music careeredit He has also used the Money Mike stage name when rapping for songs by such artists as Baby Bash, The Game, and Suga Free. In 2006 William's joined well known New York rapper Cam'ron's group The Diplomats but was never signed as an official artist for the label.21 On January 29, 2009 Williams released his debut studio/live album entitled It's Pimpin' Pimpin'. On November 19, 2013 Williams & Hell Rell released a diss song to Atlanta rapper Trinidad James entitled "Lames In The Game" due to comments made by the rapper about the state of current Hip Hop music.22 Incidents at live showsedit On August 27, 2011, his performance at the Celebrity Theatre in Phoenix, Arizona was marred by an incident during which Williams responded to a heckler, identified as being of Mexican descent, with an angry tirade that included Williams shouting "...so if you love Mexico, bitch, get the fuck over there!"23 In an interview following the performance, Williams stated that the incident was precipitated by the heckler. "If a person starts their heckling with 'f' America, then that gives me the right to defend my country," Williams said. Williams offered no apology for his remarks during the performance, stating "I don't think I need to apologize for being pro-American."24 Two live performances in November 2012 ended early because of Williams' confrontational behavior. A November 1 performance at the Wells Fargo Theatre in Denver ended after Williams jumped off the stage to confront a heckler.25 A November 16 performance at the Oracle Arena in Oakland ended after Williams again entered into a profanity-laced confrontation with a heckler and was assisted off stage by his own security staff.26 Legal issuesedit On November 13, 2006, Williams was arrested at Los Angeles International Airport after a stolen gun was found in his briefcase.27 On December 14, 2006, Williams pleaded no contest to a misdemeanor count of carrying a concealed firearm and was sentenced to three years probation, ordered to pay restitution, and was given credit for the three days he spent in jail.3 In November 2010, Williams was arrested by police while working on a film in Coweta County, Georgia. He was accused of stealing $3,500 worth of coins and jewelry. He was released the following day on a $40,000 bond.28 Police later charged Williams with burglary and criminal trespass.29 On June 11, 2011, Williams was arrested in connection with an alleged assault on a tractor driver. The alleged victim said three women approached his tractor at around 4:30 p.m. local time and attacked him with rocks and dirt clods, causing him facial injuries.30 Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department officers arrived on the scene and arrested the three women for assault with a deadly weapon and Williams for felony intimidation of a witness.31 Williams was booked into jail and released that same night on $50,000 bail.31 On November 15, 2012, he was arrested in Oakland, California on charges of suspicion of assault with a deadly weapon for allegedly beating an 18-year-old Berkeley, Californiaman with a bottle aboard Williams' tour bus.32 An attendee of Williams' aborted November 16, 2012 performance at the Oracle Arena in Oakland filed a class action lawsuit days after the event, seeking compensation for himself and "all others who paid money for a show and got nothing but Katt Williams' nonperformance."33 On December 2, 2012, he was arrested in Seattle after he allegedly got into a dispute at a bar in South Lake Union. Williams' arrest came after his no-show November 29, 2012 for the first night of a planned two-night engagement at the Paramount Theatre.34 Five days later, Williams was arrested in Dunnigan, California on a bench warrant arising from a November 25, 2012, incident in Sacramento during which he allegedly drove a three-wheeled motorbike on a sidewalk and refused to stop for police. The resulting chase was halted due to safety concerns, and the bench warrant issued, after Williams narrowly missed several bystanders.35 On December 28, 2012, Williams was arrested in Los Angeles on child endangerment charges. He was held in lieu of $100,000 bail, and his four children were placed in protective custody.36 On January 8, 2013, he was arrested at his LA home after failing to appear in Sacramento to answer the November 25 motorbike charges.37 On October 29, 2014, Williams and Suge Knight were arrested for the theft of a camera from a female photographer in Beverly Hills on September 5.38 In April 2017 Williams plead no contest to the charge of robbery and was ordered to undertake a year of anger management charges as well as receiving three years' probation.39 On February 29, 2016, Williams was arrested in Gainesville, Georgia when a clerk at a swimming-pool store said Katt hit him. Katt was lying face down with his hands behind his back when police arrived.40 On April 27, 2016, Williams was arrested in Atlanta, Georgia and charged with battery after allegedly throwing a salt shaker at the manager of Spondivits, a local restaurant. The manager claimed to have been hit in the mouth with the salt shaker when Williams' group was denied preferential seating.41 He was arrested July 24, 2016 on suspicion of battery after an altercation with a woman at the Sportsman's Lodge, a hotel in Sherman Oaks, California.42 On September 15, 2016, Williams was arrested in Fulton County, Georgia, on a charge of second-degree criminal damage to property, after having turned himself in on a warrant for failing to appear in court for the April 27 incident. This new arrest involved a February 28, 2016, allegation that the comedian threw a man's cellphone.43 On October 6, 2018 Williams was arrested in Portland, Oregon on a charge of assault in the fourth degree, after he assaulted a town car driver during an argument about his dog. Williams was additionally arrested on an outstanding warrant from Georgia.44 Personal lifeedit Williams briefly joined the Nation of Islam while living in the San Francisco Bay Area.45 Williams is the father of eight children, including two biological children named Micah and Jessica,46 and 6 adopted children.7 Awards and nominationsedit In 2007, Williams was nominated for the Teen Choice Awards Choice Comedian Award.47 In 2018, Williams was nominated for the Creative Arts Emmy Awards for Best Comedy Guest Actor. He won Best Comedy Actor for his appearance on the show Atlanta.48 Filmographyedit Televisionedit Discographyedit Blues clues (american tv show) (all additional characters voices by: kevin hart and kat williams) blues clues uk (all characters from the uk voices by: kevin and kat williams) * kevin hart - Baby Bear * kevin hart- Purple Kangaroo * kat williams - Felix * kat williams - Chalk Girl * kevin hart - Woodpecker * kevin hart - Fifi * kevin hart - Freddy ** Bowl (voiced by: kevin hart) ** Spatula (voiced by: kevin hart) ** Tink (voiced by: kevin hart) ** Tinks friend (voiced by: kevin hart) *** Lion (voiced by: kevin hart/kat williams) **** Elephant (voiced by: kevin hart/kat williams) note: the bet 106 and park rap artists tv shows and tv shows from ymcmb, triple c's, maybach music group, cte world, doughboyz cashout, young money, cash money, big tymers, hustle gang, grand hustle and gangsta grillz's rap artists from imdb update will be selected and voted at www.bet.com/106andpark20vote and at www.mtv.com/106andpark20vote. vote their tv shows and movies from june 1st, 2019-december 31st, 2019. and sean e. comb's tv shows and movies will be selected and voted at: www.bet.com/106andpark20vote and at www.mtv.com/106andpark20vote. vote their tv shows and movies from july 1st, 2019-November 1st, 2019. Note: bet 106 and park's 20th anniversary special will be premiered on mtv and mtv2 and vh1 and bet and there will be a 106 and park 20th biggest moments with gangsta grillz by dj drama and rich gang's biggest moments with commercials on bet and mtv2 and mtv and vh1. and it will be tv premiering on december 19th, 2019 at 5:00pm-12:00am. Category:DVD Category:Blu-ray and dvd combo pack Category:Interview Category:Commentary Category:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon movies Category:2019 Category:Complete box sets Category:Doccumentary